Pink Cigarette
by Tavern Wench
Summary: Songfic to Mr. Bungle's Pink Cigarette. Draco finds something on his bed that makes him doubt his partners faithfulness and his own self worth. HP/DM slash death fic


Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Title: Pink Cigarette.  
  
Summery: This is a songfic to Mr.Bungle's Pink Cigarette. Draco finds a pink cigarette on his bed and begins questioning his partner's faithfulness and his own self worth. Angsty deathfic  
  
Disclaimer: My name is Tavern Wench look at your books, until after the BY: it says Tavern Wench it's not mine. So did I make up these characters? No. The song isn't mine either. It belongs to the people in Mr. Bungle and all of this belongs in some part to Warner Brothers.  
  
Warnings: This is after the seventh book Harry/Draco slash that means they're in a relationship if you don't like that doesn't read it. This is also a death fic if you don't like people dying and committing suicide don't read it. The POV is really whacked it's in third at the beginning then switches around a lot. The are around the lyrics please actually read them. Also at the end of the song there are some accompanying side effects which will be marked with .  
  
Prologue Harry was excited. He was sad that Draco had been gone for the week but his absence had allowed him to go about his business without risk of discovery. Now all he needed to do was tell Ron and Hermione and then he could propose to his boyfriend. He stopped and looked at the ring one more time than walked into his house where he was meeting Hermione. She was waiting for him in the entrance, smoking a muggle cigarette." Hermione; I didn't know you smoked." She exhaled and pushed some of her bushy hair out of her face. "Yeah? Well I didn't know you were gay." she said. Dangling from her fingers was a picture of him and Draco enthusiastically snogging. "When were you going to tell me!?" she said angrily. Then she took another drag on her cigarette. "Today." Harry said meekly. Hermione smiled "C'mon tell me about it." she said. "Let's go to my bedroom. Draco is going to be coming back any minute." "Okay." another drag from the cigarette. He flicked some ash of the end, reapplied her lipstick than fallowed him upstairs. When they reached the bedroom she sat down on the bed and watched Harry nervously fidgeting around the room. She extinguished her cigarette and left it on the bed next to her. "So?" she queried." What's all this about?" "Well, I've been going out with Draco for a while now. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react, and he's a little unstable still." "Understandable." "But I want to tell you now because I'm going to propo..." His head snapped to alertness. "Draco's home! Meet me outside Hogwarts!" Harry quickly conjured up a note for his boyfriend then apparated away to finish the conversation at Ron's apartment in the school.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs... Draco walked into the house intent on finding his boyfriend. He could hardly wait to see him again and make up for lost time. He wasn't here. Draco was about to start worrying but then he saw the note explaining he was visiting Ron and Hermione at Ron's rooms in the school. He smiled and went upstairs to change.  
  
Hush me, touch me Perfume, the wind and the leaves  
  
As he walked into the room he noticed that the bed was rumpled, so he went to straighten it. He stopped in shock as he noticed a used cigarette with a pink lipstick stain on it. He prayed that Harry had just taken up smoking and wearing lipstick while he was gone as he cast a charm to show who had smoked it. It was Hermione. He collapsed, stricken, on the ground.  
  
Hush me, touch me The burns, the holes in the sheets  
  
I lit the cigarette and took a drag from it then I grabbed a bottle of brandy from the cabinet in my bedside table. I took a swig. I thought about Harry and wondered how long it had been going on. Probably as long as our relationship. I took another drag and curled into a fetal ball as I realized that he had never loved me that he had been doing it all for pity.  
  
I'm hoping the smoke Hides the shame I've got on my face Cognac and broken glass All these years I've been your ashtray Not today  
  
I looked at the cigarette again. The proof that I had been right all along. It was too good to be true. I wondered when Hermione had started smoking, or maybe she just did it after sex with Harry. Her Harry who she had been sharing with me to keep me stable. I smiled and kissed the cigarette. : Indirect kiss: I thought wistfully. My last one because I knew I was going to do the noble thing.  
  
I found a pink cigarette On the bed the day that you left And how can I forget that your lips were there Your kiss goes everywhere, touches everything but me  
  
"So you're gonna marry him Harry?" "Yeah." Harry smiled and thought about what he was sure was going to be the perfect wedding. "I want it to be on the beach at sunset..." Hermione and Ron giggled as he drifted off into a daydream.  
  
Hush me, touch me Champagne, your hair in the breeze  
  
"I remember the first time I found out he liked me." "What happened?" "It was right after the final battle I'd promised to meet with him after; he said he had something to tell me." "Didn't you spend the night with my family though?" "Yep." "Oh Harry! You didn't." "I did. Completely blew him off. I left though 'cause Ginny was starting to creep me out. She was attacking me." "Well she did like you quite a lot." "What happened?" "He finally found me and whacked me one. When I asked why he burst out how he was going to tell me how he felt and there I was blowing him off for some cheap sex or something like that." "What?" "Ginny was wearing a really trashy lipstick color." The room dissolved into good natured giggles.  
  
Hush me, touch me Lipstick, a slap on my cheek Your eyes cried at last Told me everything I was afraid to ask  
  
I changed into the white robes that Harry loved (or so he said) but I hated. I hoped he realized what they meant. I rummaged around downstairs for some parchment and a quill. And I prepared for the end.  
  
Now I'm dressed in white And you've burned me for the last time This ain't the last time   
  
I looked at the cigarette again and laid it on the ground by the parchment. I picked it up again and kissed it for the last time.  
  
I found a pink cigarette On the bed the day that you left And how can I forget that your lips were there Your kiss goes everywhere, touches everything but me  
  
I put the clock in front of me so my death would be at the perfect time. 8:00 the same time I was born. I glanced down to make sure that the note was perfect.  
  
You'll find a note and you'll see my silhouette...  
  
I knew what I was doing was right. My death would free Harry of his obligation. He and Hermione deserved to be happy.  
  
There's just 5 hours left until you find me dead  
  
"God's Harry you should have known we'd be fine with this." "Yeah but Draco's really fragile you should have seen him when he found out I reciprocated. He was so happy. It made me feel really good that I could bring that happiness. I didn't want to risk it."  
  
There's just 4 hours left until you find me dead  
  
I wish he could've loved me too.  
  
There's just 3 hours left until you find me dead  
  
"Can I see the ring?" "Sure Hermione."  
  
There's just 2 hours left until you find me dead Beep...beep...beep...beep...  
  
There's something wrong with Draco!" exclaimed Harry as he leapt from his seat and ran as fast as he could to get out of the non apperating zone. Ron and Hermione close at his heels.  
  
There's beep1 more hour beep and then you will beepfind me dead beep  
  
Draco glanced at the clock then raised his knife. Harry burst into the room breathless and his eyes widened as he saw the scene in front of him.  
  
There's just  
  
Draco looked up at him then plunged the blade into his heart. He died instantly. Harry collapsed to the ground with a blank look on his face; his wand slipping from boneless fingers. Hermione picked up the note. "I'm sorry I tied you down I now know that you never really loved me. I thank you for trying to keep me happy but since I love you I do this so you and Hermione ...can be...happy. Oh God Harry here's my cigarette he found my cigarette." Hermione managed to choke out Ron just stood stunned in the doorway and Harry sat there staring blankly ahead not registering anything but in his soul one sound ran on forever.  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N the last sounds a flat line. That's the sound that those hospital heart monitoring machines make when someone dies. So that's what Harry's hearing the flat line is actually a part of the song. I know that Draco is really OOC in this but it fits the song. I hoped you liked it. Okay I finally noticed something wrong with this fic over half the lyrics were gone! I hope the upload works this time (it should I'm doing this from a Mac and BarberaSheriden told me how to do this) 


End file.
